Mind Games
by Nerd500
Summary: Erza, Gray and Natsu are trapped in a labyrinth of monasteries, church halls and dungeons where an evil unseen wizard uses mind games to test, and play with the group's heads.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games

Chapter 1: Escape the Monastery

"Run!" Erza screamed at Natsu and Gray. The dreary beige walls of the monastery crumbled as shattered behind them.

"Why what's the pro-" Natsu looked behind him, and realised. "Oh..." Suddenly, he realised what was going on.

"Get up, now!" Shouted Gray, who was already standing up holding out his hand to an exhausted Natsu; who had just used up all his energy trying to break down the walls that they were now running from. "Quickly, there's no time!" Nastu pushed away Gray's hand and hurriedly got to his feet. Erza had already passed them by now, and everything around them was crumbling. Falling. There was no way they could get out of this one. Gray and Natsu swiftly caught up with Eraza and the three found themselves running for their lives in a dimly lit crumbling church hall spanning for further than the eye could see. Though, they couldn't see very far, as a thick layer of dust started to limit their vision. "See, this is what happens when you try to break stuff" said Gray in his usual accusing tone.

"Well you didn't try and stop me!" replied Natsu angrily.

"You shouldn't have tried to destroy the walls in the first place. You know what's going to happen."

"What" said Natsu inquisitively.

"Well, you're going to mess everything up again like you always do!" Nastu screamed at Gray, infuriated.

"WHAT!"

"I said—"

"Shut up you two. We don't have time for this" Erza glared at the two, her hair slightly covering her eyes, shadowing her face in an intimidating fashion.

"Yeah whatever…" said Gray and Natsu simultaneously. They scowled at each other and turned their heads away.

"Over there! There's a door! It could be a way out!" Erza pointed at a door in the direction they were running.

"Oh yeah, I see it" yelled Natsu in reply. The door didn't look far away. If they could just keep up running for a bit longer, they could make it. Maybe not. The collapsing rubble of the monastery all around them was closing in. One false step and any one of the three could have found themselves engulfed in a sea of debris.

"Nearly there now." Said Gray. He was starting to tire, but he did not let up. The door was under a hundred meters away now, though the rubble behind them was literally inches away. Closer. Closer. Every meter they get closer to the door, they could feel the falling rubble slowly edge towards them.

Finally. They had made it to the door. Everything felt like slow motion to them.

"Go, Go, Go." Shouted Gray as he yanked the door open and pushed Natsu and Erza through before jumping through himself in one fluid motion. Natsu, Gray and Erza all shut, and pushed against the door from the opposite side. They heard a loud series of bangs against the door, and then nothing. They had made it. They leaned on the door for a second or two, just looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Games

Chapter 2: Have we been here before?

"Phew. Well that was close." Natsu wiped away a droplet of sweat, dripping from his forehead.

"Yeah that was pretty close" said Gray as he slumped limply against the door. Erza stood up majestically, her hair, vivid and red, swayed angelically, as she turned around.

"Quickly", she cried, "We need to get out of—." She paused. Silence. She looked on in horror. Natsu and Gray both looked at Erza. The expression on her face was of sheer dismay. Natsu and Gray reluctantly turned their heads, not sure if they really wanted to see something that could cause Erza to be so horrified. As Gray turned around, slowly but surely, he began to see it.

"No, no no no no" Gray quietly whispered to himself. "Oh no, oh no oh no".

Gray and Erza stood in disbelief at what they saw before them. "It can't be" breathed Gray as the gravity of the predicament he had found himself in was revealed.

Natsu on the other hand was quite unfazed. As he turned his head to see what It was that had Gray and Erza so dumbfounded, Natsu found himself surprisingly disappointed.

"What, what is it. Erza, what's going on?" Natsu's question fell short of Erza's ears, and she ignored him, gasing forwards into the room. The room that looked slightly familiar; actually it looked like the room they had just come from. No. It looked identical. It was identical, right down to the cracks and loose stones on the ground. "No way. What's going on?" Natsu started to realise just how similar the room was to the one they just escaped from. "Oh no. Not this again!" said Natsu.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Erza walked over towards a large ceramic mosaic spread across the floor.

"What are we going to do?" asked Gray "no matter what door we go through, we will just end up back where we started."

"You don't know that!" screamed Natsu at Gray his fragile will was slowly being worn away, and Gray's pessimism wasn't helping. "No, no, no!" Natsu started to punch the door. He accentuated each word with a punch on the door. Little did he know, with each punch, the wall around the door started to crumble.

"No! Stop!" Gray tried to stop Nastu from punching the door again. Too late. A large crack formed from the top of the door, way up to the ceiling.

"Ooops" Nastu took a step back from the door.

Before they knew it, Natsu Gray and Erza all found themselves running for their lives from a sea of debris, with Natsu and Gray at each other's throats blaming each other for letting this to happen again. As they had before, they ran through the door at the other end of the room. Yet again, Gray opened the door for Erza and Natsu to get through, and then slammed it shut as soon as they had. A little too hard.

They soon found themselves running for their lives again, and jumping through the door without closing it behind them this time, as there was no time. Erza and Gray dived as the rubble behind them flowed through the door. Natsu in contrast stood, his hands on his knees puffing and panting. He then found himself under a pile of rubble. Natsu didn't even bother trying to get out of the rubble. Instead, he ended up sobbing on the floor "Oh how are we ever going to get out of this? I hate this place!" Crack! Natsu, Gray and Erza heard a crack, as if the wall was going to start crumbing again. They all looked back at the wall. Except for Natsu. "No. I am not going to start running again!" said Natsu continuing to sob.

"Pull yourself together Natsu. You must get up!" Erza started to pull out a weary Natsu from the rubble.

"Wait. There's another door." Gray pointed to his right. Erza looked.

'"That must have been what that noise was" Erza though to herself. She look on at Gray, who had already started running towards the door. She dropped Natsu. "Wait, Gray, you don't know where it leads. Too late, Gray had already walked though the door and was on the other side.

"Wait for me Gray. Don't think you can go ahead and leave me behind!" Natsu jumped up and sped past Erza straight to the door.

"How could I have not noticed this door before… Something is suspicious." Erza thought for awhile about why there would be a door there, and why now. She had gotten no closer to finding out when Natsu shot past her.

"Wait, Nastu!" She ran after him. "I think it's a trap!"

Hi. Thanks for reading. If you are wondering about why there is pretty much nothing to do with Romance, I'm sorry, I will get round to that. I just want to mess with the character's heads a little more. I will get round to it eventually though. Please feel free to review and give me any feedback about my story. It would help. Thanks.


End file.
